Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2p+4-1+p}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2p + p} + {4 - 1}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {3p} + {4 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3p} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $3p+3$